


—simply dense

by mintanuki



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintanuki/pseuds/mintanuki
Summary: Jaemin might be cheesy and flirt with everyone but he has a crush only for Renjun and he thinks that Renjun is special for him but does Renjun even feel the same? Does Renjun even realized that Jaemin been always flirting with him?





	—simply dense

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i can't sleep lol.  
> un-beta sorry for the grammar error + typos
> 
> also, please don't really mind with the real time because i know i messed up.
> 
> ~

Na Jaemin know that he is a very simple person. Jaemin might be looks cheesy and flirt in front of the fans but in reality, well, he is still cheesy and flirt with the others but it's just simply how he's being friendly with them. He is type of person who can be easily amused by little things. He can accept when the others apologized to him just by a simple sorry. He always takes everything lightly because he didn't want to get much problem with it. He always show his bright smile even though sometimes he didn't really feels good. NCT Dream members said that he is too kind but actually Jaemin is just being simple as he like it.

 

Jaemin has crush to Renjun. Even though the other members never really mentioned about it but they can easily notice Jaemin's feeling because Jaemin is that simple. He shows his feelings to Huang Renjun. He just simply can't hide it. He is type of person who might do everything for ones he love. He give Renjun bunch of presents, some of them are couple thingy like the bracelets, shoes, and many others. It's actually not just Renjun, Jaemin loves all Dream members that he often randomly gives them presents. When the others asked what is those presents for, Jaemin actually didn't have any special reason so he just reply it with something like _"It's your birthday next month isn't it? So this gonna be an early birthday present."_

 

Huang Renjun is quiet _dense._ Even though the other Dream members can easily notice that Jaemin has a special feelings to him, he enver notice it. While the others easily notice how Jaemin always see Renjun as he is the world, how Jaemin sometimes can be quiet protective over him, how Jaemin give presents the most to him, but Renjun seems doesn't realize Jaemin's feeling. He doesn't seems like he notice about how special he is in Jaemin's eyes. 

 

That day, Dream members (except for Mark and Haechan because they has other schedule together with 127) has just finished their daily practices. The wheater isn't really hot that day but the members are having too much fun while doing dance practice that they are all drenched in sweat. After the practices done, Chenle said he wants to get bubble milk tea so he went outside together with Renjun to buy some bubble tea for other members too. Jisung, Jeno, and Jaemin were left on the practice room, waiting for their milk tea. Somehow Jisung can't stand with the heat so he get some mineral water from the next room. Jeno is went somewhere meanwhile, Jaemin slowly walk to the corner to take out his phone from the bag. He was randomly checking something on internet when suddenly Jeno throw a towel to him. Jaemin take the towel which landed on his head then turned his body a bit, looking at Jeno and saying thanks as the other one sits next to him.

 

"Jeno-ah..." Jaemin said after sighing few times after put the towel next to him.  
"Hm?" Jeno is still busy wiping his sweat.  
"Am I... being that obvious....?" Jaemin said while his eyes still on the phone.  
"On what? Is it about Renjun?" Jeno ask, Jaemin is simply nodded.

 

"Well," Jeno puts the towel down and start fixing his hair using hand.  
"Actually you are. Like, almost everyday. Why?" Jeno find it kinda funny to see his friend sulking.

 

"You see, some fan were talking about how do I being so obvious during the previous vlive. Like, I keep staring on him and other thing..." Jaemin shows his phone to Jeno. Jeno move closer to see the thing that Jaemin shows to him.

 

"Woah you right," He is laughing.  
"What is this, _'jaemin eyes been stuck to renjun'; 'jaemin keep stares on renjun for 3 minutes straight!', 'renjun didn't wear the bracelet again lol',_ wow they are sure noticed that!" Jeno is laughing even more that his eyes completely closed.

 

"Stop laughing too much!" Jaemin softly slaps on Jeno's arm then put down his phone.  
"You see, even fans notice it.... I mean... Meanwhile Renjun is.... I have no idea... did he even notice it..." 

 

Jeno looking at how his best friend who looks so worried, giving pats on his back then softly said "Well,"  
"Renjun is quiet dense, I guess.. or maybe actually it's not just him. Maybe you should just, see it from the other side."

 

Jaemin don't really understand with Jeno's words so he gives an unsure stare to him but the other boy just slaps his back. "Come on!" which then make Jaemin hissed.  
"Hey it's hurt!" said Jaemin he quickly grabs the towel to slaps Jeno then they are laughing.

 

"Anyway.... If you feel uneasy about it then maybe you can ask him directly?" Jaemin blink his eyes. It might be sounds simple but he knows it's really not that easy to do. Yet in the other side, he kinda understand what Jeno means. Confessing his feeling, that's it. Of course Jaemin been actually thinking about that many times but he's kinda afraid. He is being silent for a while "Yeah. I'll try then."

 

Jaemin was still talking with Jeno when he start wipes the sweat which make his hair all wet then suddenly the practice room door opened.

 

"WE'RE BACK!!!!" Chenle's shouting cheerfully while showing some milktea cup on his hands. Jisung—who was outside the room—walks behind Renjun who also have some cup of milktea on his hand, coming back into the room. Jaemin and Jeno stopped their conversation, start cheering together with Chenle's loud voice and Jisung start claps, "Finally!"

 

Chenle checking the cup on his hand then start give one to Jisung.  
"Who is that one for?" Jisung asked because Chenle still have two cups on his hand.  
"I got two for myself!" Chenle looks so happy he makes a funny face when Jisung said that he wanted some. He said that he won't give any to Jisung that the younger one start pouting.

 

Jeno quickly notices his order since he asked for chocolate milktea which has darker color so he take it from Renjun's hand. "This is mine, right? Thank you Renjun-ah~" he said as he left and start sipping his drink. Renjun checking the two cups on his hand, both has same flavour, hazelnut milk tea.

 

"Huh, Jaemin.. hazelnut milk tea right?" Jaemin nooded while silently enjoy how cute Renjun when he looks confused while still checking the label from each cup.

 

"Eh.. Less sugar?"  
"No, mine is normal. _Yours_ is less sugar."  
"Oh no." Renjun softly slaps on his own head.  
"I accidentally ordered less sugar for both." he said as he gives the milktea to Jaemin then start drink from his cup. Jaemin is kinda sulking because he likes his milk tea sweeter while less sugar means it's less sweet but maybe Renjun just simlly forgot about it, yet it's not a big problem for him. "That's ok for me, thanks Injooni~" he make a cute voice that Jisung give a cringe look to him. 

 

Jaemin drink his milktea and actually still kinda sad that it's not as sweet as he usually ordered when he tasted it but he know that he can't really complain because he didn't get it himself. He back to his previous spot and sitting down when suddenly Renjun come to him. 

 

"Jaemin-ah. Is your milktea sweet enough?" he asked.  
"Not really as how I like it but it's no problem." Jaemin smiled.  
"Hm, the milktea I have is too sweet, is it okay if we switch? Only if you don't mind tho.." Renjun shows his milktea cup. Jaemin looks confused because both is less sugar and they should be tasted the same but he agreed anyway.

 

"It's alright. Anything for Injooni~" Jaemin try to act cute again as they exchanging their cups.  
"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry anyway." Renjun said as he grab his bag which is next to Jaemin and start sits near to him.

 

"This one tasted good for me." Renjun try the milktea from one he got from Jaemin. He say it with low voice but Jaemin can still hear it. Jaemin giggled to see Renjun's cute expression. He took his new cup as well and starts sipping them. Jaemin kinda surprised because the new milktea he got tasted sweeter. It's the right amount of sweetness that he like it. Jaemin checks the label sticked on the cup and found out that one isn't less sugar, it's the normal one. Jaemin staring on his cup, feel confused because he was pretty sure Renjun has already check them previously but he doesn't really mind. Jaemin didn't say anything about it.

 

 

_Few days after that._

Jaemin just finished doing vlive together wigh Chenle, Jungwoo, and Kun. Jisung, Jeno, and Renjun can't join the vlive because they got another schedule but somehow they manage to call them during the live for a while. Chenle and Jaemin reach their dorm together. Chenle being loud as always even when he just saying that he's home. Jaemin laughs to see the youner one being cute. He walks to the kitchen as he want to have some drink when he sees Jeno is already there with potato chips bag on his hand. "Enjoy the live?" he asked as he munching some potato chip.  
"Yeah. How about you, MC Jeno?" Jaemin said as he took a glass then filled it with water and drink it.  
Jeno shrugs cutely, showing his comical face "As always?"

 

"Anyway," Jeno pulled the chair next to him and sits. " Have you talk about that with him?"  
"Talk about what?" Jaemin pretend he didn't know nor remember because actually he still confused how he gonna do it.  
"Your feeling." Jeno still munching on his potato chips.  
"Well, not yet... — _oh_ right! Anyway did you watch last night's match? It's Japan vs Senegal last night that Yuta-hyung is being so loud on the group chat." Jaemin's laughing. He's actually just try to changed the topic and somehow it works because they start talking about soccer.

 

Renjun walks to the kitchen to see Jaemin and Jeno having fun conversation together. Both quickly give a look to Renjun when he enter the kitchen, probably wants to get something from the fridge. "Injooniii!! Have you already eat?"

 

"Just back from doing vlive?"  
"Y-yeah.."  
Renjun didn't even answering Jaemin's question and he sounds.... Jaemin is not actually sure about it but he sounds like kinda _annoyed?_ The situation is kinda awkward when Renjun closed the fridge without getting anything then walk out from the kitchen. Jaemin and Jeno know something isn't right so they stares on each other, silently asking what happened but Jeno gives a sign to go after Renjun instead and he did.

 

Jaemin come to Renjun's room (which is also Jeno's) and see the other boy is laying down on his bed, face facing down to the pillow.

 

"Injoon-ah? What happened?" Jaemin on his kneel, sitting down next to the bed, checking Renjun's condition but he refused to show his face. Renjun said that it's nothing but that just made Jaemin even worried.

 

"Hey this is definitely there's something happened... Come on, Injoon-ah.. You can tell me and I won't tell others... if that what you want..." Jaemin said as he slowly tap on Renjun's back.

 

"No, no. It's okay you can continue your conversation with Jeno that you loved the most." Renjun finally get up that he shoved Jaemin's hand from his back.

 

"We've already finished tho or maybe we can just continue it later.... Why are you sounds like you are jealous, Injoon-ah.." Jaemin gives a small laugh.

 

Renjun pulled his face away, "What are you talking about?! You said it during vlive didn't you? That you love him."

 

Jaemin stop laughing that he noticed Renjun's face look kinda blushed while saying that, He isn't really sure if what he saw is real but he think that Renjun looks super adorable. Jaemin still didn't want to think too much that he start laughing again.

 

"Oooh cutie Injooni is jealous? Don't worry Injoon-ah because I love you as well!" Jaemin playfully hugging Renjun but the elder one shoves his hands.

 

"Stop it Jaemin-ah.. You make me confused..." Renjun said in serious tone because he really meant it. Jaemin released his hand, getting even more confused to believe that Renjun is being this cute in front of him. He is really jealous? for me?

 

"What—why.." Renjun cuts his sentences.  
"You make me so confused, don't you know?" Renjun said as he took the moomin plushie next to his pillow then start hugging them tightly.  
"May I know why do I make you confused?" Jaemin is actually feel confused as well.

 

"Sometimes..." Renjun is looking down, covered his half face using ha plushie so he won't see Jaemin's face.  
"You made me thought that I'm special. You gives me something but the next day you give the others too."  
Jaemin was actually surprised to hear that. He was going to say something but Renjun notices it so he say it first.  
"How do I notice? huh? You think I didn't notice it just because I didn't show any reaction?" Jaemin nodded because that's exactly what he wondering about. 

 

"....but... why...."  
Renjun took a long breath, he looks like almost crying that it make his really hard to say every words but he keep continue it. "You know, like, few months ago you gives me the couple bracelet but on the next day you bought a hoodie for Jisung... I mean...." Renjun cleared his throat.

 

"I noticed that you often look at me like so intens... of course I noticed it and somehow I thought you mean something about it... but today you know that I'm on the other side of the phone but you are being flirty to Jeno. Like, can you stop making me think too much about you.... because... because.... it feels like you are actually playing with my feelings.." Renjun looks awkward that he hugs his moomin plushie even tighter.

 

"Injoon-ah... Injoon-ah..." Jaemin softly pats on Renjun's shoulders  
"I'm... sorry for make you confused... but let me clear some things for you." Jaemin is one who cleared his throat now.

 

"You are not really wrong."  
Renjun lifted his face a bit, peeking on Jaemin through his plushie.

 

"I mean, I really doing that because I think that you are special.... I might be being cheesy with the others too but didn't you notice that I enver stares at the others on the same way how do I always stares on you? I thought it was you instead.. I thought you are so dense because it looks like you never realized that I did all of those for you. You know..." Jaemin paused for a while. He slowly embracing Renjun's small body to his arms, brushed Renjun's back hair using his hand.

 

"........I love you, Injoon. I did all of those because I love you, Injoonie. I am not playing with your feelings. I really did it because I love you, Injoon-ah.."

 

Renjun is slowly hugging Jaemin back as he nodded "I love you too..." They are enjoying each others' warmness. Jaemin can feel that something been lifted from him that he feels so light he feels like he can fly to the sky immediately. Jeno was right, maybe he is trying too much to be simple that he forgot to see it from the other side. Things isn't actually as complicated as what he think about it. Maybe sometimes being simple doesn't really simple as is it. Jaemin feels like he got his eyes finally opened.

 

They are still hugging each other, Jaemin pats Renjun's soft hair and rest his chin on the top of his head. They doing that for a while until then Renjun release his arm, encourage himself to see Jaemin's face while he is completely red now. Jaemin boop Renjun's nose using his. "Injoonie is really cute!" Renjun's face getting even redder.

 

"Jaemin-ah..." Renjun cleared his throat many times then wipes his face using his hand.  
"I think you are the dense one, though." Renjun show his mischivous smile that makes Jaemin's looks so puzzled.  
"—what?"  
"Ah you really didn't notice it..." Renjun laughs then he gets down from the bed, slowly reach the door to walk out from the room, left Jaemin who is being totally confused.

 

"Wait, what, Injoon-ah!!" Jaemin runs to get Renjun who's already outside his room. Injoon keep laughing while Jaemin begging for explanation. In the other side, Jeno, still enjoying his potato chips, looks glad that their best friend finally be able to confessing their feelings to each other. "This potato chips tasted really good today." he said as he walked back to the kitchen to get another bag of potato chip.

 

 

 

.fin

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy it!!  
> ~RENMIN RISE


End file.
